Visored Contact
by Asukalover88
Summary: Hiyori spends sometime with Orihime... {YURI}


I do not own Bleach, this story and I make nothing.

"So why do I have to stay here again?" Hiyori asked rudely as she lifted her backpack up a little, walking down a strange alley.

"Yoruichi-sama said it would be a good idea if you laid low for awhile." Orihime said brightly as she smiled back at the small, spunky blonde.  
_  
"Uhhhh, I haven't even got to her place yet and I'm already bored, how did I get stuck with this lame human." _

Hiyori sighed lowly as she watched the back of Orihime's head bouncing around. The two came to the front door as the orange-haired girl opened the door.

"Welcome to my home Hiyori-chan!" Inoue yelled joyfully as Hiyori rolled her eyes so hard it hurt.

"Yeah, thanks." Hiyori lied carelessly as she followed the big-chested girl in. Orihime gave her a small tour of the tiny apartment as the blonde just yawned.

"And that's about it." The orange-haired girl smiled widely, and sat on the couch. Hiyori dropped her bag and flopped on the chair across from her.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Orihime asked sweetly as the wildly Visored just stared at her. The older girl stirred in place as the blonde seem to be staring right through her.

"Soda? if you got one." The hard girl frowned as Orihime got up feeling bad.

_"It's like she doesn't want to be here." _

Inoue headed to the kitchen as she continued talking.

"I hope you enjoy yourself while you're here, I don't get much company these days." Hiyori laid back ignoring the girl as she suddenly smiled. Orihime opened the fridge, retrieved two sodas and walked back into the living-room.

"So make yourself at… home…" Orihime dropped the sodas as she stared at Hiyori on the chair. The blue-eyed girl had her red pants and panties around her ankles as her fingers worked her tight, bald flower. Hiyori looked up at the orange-haired girl as Orihime froze in place.

"Ohhhh I plan too, what's with you?" Hiyori asked offhandedly as she continued masturbating without a second thought.

"W-What are...?! why are you doing that?" Inoue diverted her eyes as her nose caught a whiff of the girl's pre-cum.

"Why? Cause' It makes me feel good, and you did say..." Hiyori smiled hotly as she watched Orihime's face redden. The human girl was beside herself as she kept glancing back, hoping the blonde girl would stop. Hiyori pumped two fingers into herself as her other hand was up her shirt pinching her small chest. Inoue finally mustered up the courage as she asked Hiyori.

"I-I-I didn't think, could you maybe please stop or go into the other room?" Orihime looked into Hiyori's light blue eyes, but then trailed down to her hairless crotch.

"What's wrong, you do this "masturbating" thing too, right?" Hiyori replied slyly as the look on golden eyed girl's face said it all.

"Uh-Uh yeah, no, when I'm alone." Inoue lolled as the short blonde got to her feet, smirking.

"Don't lie Orihime, it's written all over that pretty face of yours..." Hiyori with her red panties and pants tying her ankles together, she shuffled her feet right up to a shocked Orange-haired girl. The smell grew stronger with each step as the visored now stood fingering herself freely, sizing Orihime up and down. "…And with a body like yours, you must do it a lot."

"I guess I'll go to my room until you're done." Orihime tried excusing herself and turned away as Hiyori grabbed her wrist with her wet fingers.

"Why are you leaving? I like it when people watch me." Hiyori grinned invitingly as she flipped the pinching of her chest and grabbed Orihime's large breast. "…Maybe you'll join me?"

Hiyori's grinning made the orange-haired girl damp between her legs as her heart started hammering in her chest.

"I can feel your heart racing, your blood boiling for me to touch you human." Hiyori teased mercifully as she groped Orihime tightly, forcing a meek yelp from her delightful little mouth.

"That is so cute." The light-blue-eyed girl stared into Inoue's golden eyes as she began opening her shirt. Ashamed, Orihime closed her eyes away from the mischievous visored girl's fingers, her body trembling helplessly in place.

"Come on, look at me..., I want you to see this." The spunky blonde unwrapped Orihime's melons, growing off her high school frame.

_"She's not making me stop."_

No resistance came to stop Hiyori's blitzed advance as Inoue forced herself to look back at Hiyori.

"Good girl." Hiyori whispered amiably as her tongue dipped between the taller girl's cleavage. Orihime's hands came up slowly as she gripped the blonde's spiky-hair into her smooth hands. The two stood together for several moments, Hiyori tasting Orihime's creamy chest flesh, while the golden-brown eyed girl gripped and ungripped Hiyori's hair urgently.

"Please stop, y-your going to m-make me..." Orihime pulled the short girl's face into her breast snugly as Hiyori moaned aloud, still fiddling with her burning blossom.

"Cum? Come on, I'm not a little kid, besides no ones going to…" Hiyori lifted to her toes as she licked up the middle of Orihime's neck to the bottom of her chin. Orihime's eyes glazed over as they were ready to kiss when a knock rang out. "…show up."

Inoue yelped again and began panicking as Hiyori just stepped back, frowning.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hiyori huffed with annoyance as she pulled up her pants and panties.

"W-Who is it?" Orihime yelled to the door as a familiar voice yelled back.

"It's Tatsuki, is something wrong Orihime?" The doorknob began to turn as Inoue looked back at Hiyori then the door.

"No, please jus' give me a minute." Orihime reasoned quickly, taking a breath. Tatsuki looked at the door oddly as she heard footsteps coming.

"Please behave yourself." Orihime's eyes begged as she finished buttoned up her shirt.

"Whatever." Hiyori's eyes rolled again as Orihime answered the door to find her friend Tatsuki smiling on the other side of the doorway.

"Is everything ok? You sound a little…" The orange-haired girl quickly hurried the sporty girl in as Tatsuki was unable to finish.

"I was practicing some breathing techniques with…" Orihime turned and presented the spiky, blonde-haired visored girl. "…Hiyori Sarugaki."

"Nice to meet you, are you her boyfriend?" Hiyori leered childishly at the newcomer.

"B-Boyf-frien-d-d" Orihime exhausted her voice over the word as Tatsuki snarled offensively.

"Boyfriend?! I'm a girl!"


End file.
